Willow and the Magic Lamp
by Solar-Vampire-Pig
Summary: Willow, a poor street rat, accidentally meets Princess Tara. They fall in love, but she can only marry a prince. And willow is caught up with the Evil Warrens plot to rule the land with a magic lamp. Can these to overcome all to be together?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i own neither the plot or charters in this story, i'm just playing with them.

* * *

Ah, Salaam and good evening to you my worthy friend. Please, please, come closer. Welcome to Agrabah. City of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today, come on down! Heh, heh.

Look at this! Yes! Combination hookah and coffee maker - also makes Julienne fries. Will not break CRACK it broke. Ooh! Look at this! I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen. Ah, still good.

Wait, don't go! I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider this lamp. Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts. This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young woman's life. A young woman who liked this lamp was more than what she seemed.

A diamond in the rough.

Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? Yes? It begins on a dark night where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose...

* * *

In the middle of the desert stood a lone camel with a shadowy man placed on top, in the short distance in front of them another camel and rider appeared came running towards them. " Andrew. You. Are late." spoke the man based in shadow.

Andrew looked in a state of panic towards the mysterious man "A thousand apologies, O patient one."

"You have it, then?"

"I had to slit a few throats to get it." he reaches under his coat and reveals half of the medallion. The shadow man reaches out for it to only have Andrew yanks it back from him "Ah, ah, ahhh! The treasure!" From the shadows came a bright red parrot with blue tips on its wings squawking as it flow towards Andrews hand which held the medallion, the movements happened before andrew knew what happened and the medallion he only a few seconds ago held tightly in his hand was gone, as the man started to walk out of the shadows his features became visible. The man in front of Andrew was a tall man who wore a black rode that hung to long and trailed behind him, the shoulders were craved up into large spike shapes, on his head he wore a rather large hat that sat atop his jet black hair and in his hand lay the medallion that andrew once held.

"Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you."

"What's coming to you! Awk!" the bird squawked from the man's shoulder

the man pulls out from beneath his rode the second half of the medallion. With both parts now in his possession all he had to do now was connect them and he did so. The two halves came together to create an insect link medallion, it begins to glow in his hands and jumps to life flying out of his grasp and of towards the nothingness of the desert.

"Quickly, follow the trail!" both riders and camels quickly follow the glowing insect until it reaches a large sand hill. Upon flying to this sand hill the insect separates into two halves once again however it remains glowing and both parts plunging into the hill. The glowing medallions created eyes for the sand hill, within a few moments of the medallions connecting with the sand the landscape in front of the rides beings to transform into a giant lions head with the glowing parts of the insect serving as the giants eyes.

"At last, after all my years of searching, the cave of wonders!"

"Awk! Cave of wonders!" mimicked the bird

"By Allah!" Andrew gasped with eyes wide as saucers

The man turns towards andrew and grabs him by the collar "Now, remember! Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!" he throws Andrew towards the mouth of the giant which forms the entrance of the cave

"Awk, the lamp! Awk, the lamp!" mimics the bird once again. As Andrew walks out of hearing distance and towards the entrance the bird turns towards his master "Jeez Warren, where'd ya dig this bozo up?"

Warren grabs the birds beak "Shush, Jonathan "

As Andrew reaches the cave about to enter the giant comes to life "Who disturbs my slumber?"

with an uncertain smile he replies "It is I, Andrew, a humble thief."

"Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough."

Warren calls from a distance behind trying to encourage the thief to continue in the nicest way he knew how "What are you waiting for? Go on!"

Andrew hesitates for a second but does as he is asked and moves once again this time with great apprehension he steps into the entrance. Nothing happens so he begins his trek towards the set of stairs leading down into the cave however on the third step another roar comes along with a gust of wind blowing him out of the cave, he lay only metres from the mouth of the now very angry giant. "Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough." the giant roars once again. Andrew turns back towards warren and starts to run, but the lion's mouth slams shut and the sand hill collapses back to its natural form. All that is left in the desert are now Warren, Jonathan and the two separated halves of the medallion.  
"I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm moulting!" Jonathan rants on as he stares out in to the deserted desert

"Patience, Jonathan. Patience. Andrew was obviously less than worthy.

"Oh, there's a big surprise. That's incredible I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from how not surprised I am! What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here,a big prob-" warren grabs his beak once again to cut him off.

"Yes, we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this...diamond in the rough."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

On the city of Agrabah rooftops ran a red-headed young girl in rags in her hands, she was a thief. Willow was orphaned at the age of 5 when her mother died from a disease she picked up while living on the streets, her father left long before willow was born. So at the age of 5 Willow was left the defend for herself, her only companion is a small monkey named Abu.

As she ran the rooftops she was being followed by several of the city's guards "Stop, thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy!" "street rat!"

Willow Looks back towards them, then down at the gap between the buildings then at the bread she held in her grasp. "All this for a loaf of bread?" with a quick intake of breath she jumps over the edge landing on two washing lines full of drying clothes strung between the buildings, she skies down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on her as she goes. She finally nearing the open window at the end of the rope when a woman reaches out and slams the shutters closed making Willow slam into the shutters causing her to fall to the street below. when she sits up and looks around to see no one with a glisten of joy in her eyes she lifts the bread to her mouth to enjoy her delicious treat …

"There she is!" yelled the leading guard running towards her. "You won't get away so easy!"

"You think that was easy?" willow replied as she looked around for an escape route realising there wasn't an easy route out she pulls a sheet over her and wraps herself as a disguise to blend in with a group of woman. "Morning, ladies."

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Willow?"

"Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught …" A hand grabs Willow's shoulder and yanks her back around, with the fast movement her disguise falls off there she stood with no covered facing the guard. "I'm in trouble!"

"...and this time..." he was cut of by a screeching sound from Abu, then the guard's turban is pulled down over his eyes. Abu dances on the guard's head, laughing. "Perfect timing, Abu!" willow praised the little monkey with a pat on the head. "Come on, let's get outta here".

**_Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline _**

**_One swing ahead of the sword _**

**_I steal only what I can't afford_**

_**That's everything!**_

Willow dodges a couple of swings from a guard wielding a sword, once she get behind him she smirks and then pulls down the guard's pants down around his ankles. The guard swings at Willow once again but loses his balance and destroys a barrel of fish.

_**One jump ahead of the law men**_

_**That's all, and that's no joke**_

_**These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!**_

Willow and Abu scamper up a pile of barrels, then with a mighty kick they knocked one down on top of another guard. The guards began to yell back at Willow:

_Riff raff! _

_Street rat!_

_Scoundrel!_

_Take that!_

Willow climbs to the top of a platform while the guards try yo knock her of by shaking the platform.

_**Just a little snack, guys!**_

_Rip her open, take it back guys! _The main guard yell the command.

_**I can take a hint, gotta face the facts**_

_**You're my only friend, Abu!**_

As Willow jumps off the platform to which she believed in mid are was to certain death, Abu like an acrobat. The pair swing into a room which was occupied by a dozen woman. They soon joined in with the singing

_Who?!_

_Oh, it's sad Willow's hit the bottom_

_She's become a one-man rise in crime_

Abu finds a plate full of fruit sitting peacefully on a table and stuffs his mouth full like a chipmunk.

_I'd blame parents, except she hasn't got 'em!_

_**Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**_

_**Tell you all about it when I got the time!**_

_**One jump ahead of the slow-pokes**_

_**One skip ahead of my doom**_

_**Next time gonna use a nom de plume.**_

_**One jump ahead of the hit-men**_

_**One hit ahead of the flock**_ _**I think **_

_**I'll take a stroll around the block.**_

_Stop, thief! _

_Vandal!_

_Outrage! _

_Scandal!_

_**Let's not be too hasty**_

Willow is surrounded by guards in front of a house. The door opens and a large, ugly woman comes out grabbing Willow, she has a mole on her cheek which has three black hairs coming out of it.

_Still I think she's rather tasty_

Willow tumbles out of the lady's arms.

_**Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**_

_**Otherwise we'd get along!**_

_WRONG!_

Willow and all jump into a pile and fight. When they stop, Willow and Abu are gone. They are sneaking away in barrels. When the guards stop them willow runs on leaving Abu facing the guards, he pulls a sword out of a sword swallower's mouth.

"He's got a sword!" yells one of the guards.

"You idiot. We've ALL got swords!" calls back the leader. With that Abu sets the sword down gently, then runs after Willow. They are once again are surrounded with guards coming from left and right. She jumps up and climbs a rope trick being done on the street as the guards all crash into each other.

_**One jump ahead of the hoof-beats!**_

_Vandal!_

_**One hop ahead of the hump!**_

_Street rat!_

_**One trick ahead of disaster**_

_Scoundrel!_

_**They're quick, but I'm much faster**_

_Take that!_

As the guards are chasing Willow, she leads them up a staircase into a room. As she looks around the room quickly she realises that the only exit is a window which happens to be 4 stories from the ground. In a last hope to get away willow and Abu head for the window grabbing a carpet and then jumps out the window.

_**Here goes, better throw my hand in**_

_**Wish me happy landin'**_

_**All I gotta do is JUUUUMMMMP!**_

* * *

With a sigh of relief the pair sit down against a near by wall "And now, esteemed effendi, we feast! All right!" Willow breaks the bread in two and gives a half to Abu, but before they could start to eat their prize Willow looks up to see two young children rummaging through the trash for food. The young girl sees her and gets frightened dropping what she had found and tries to hide behind the bin pulling her brother with her. Willow looks at them, then the bread, then to Abu.

"Uh-oh!" is all Abu could get out before taking a bite out of his half of the bread, but Willow gets up and walks over to the children.

Willow holds out the bread to the children and gently whispers "Here, go on take it." The children eyes start to shine with delight. Abu watched the exchange between willow and the children, then looks at the bread with a rather guilty expression on his face. Deciding to be the better monkey he walks over to the youngsters and offers his bread to them.

After giving the food to the children willow and Abu head back into the square where there is a parade going on. Willow peers over the shoulders of people and sees Prince Achmed riding on a horse.

"On his way to the palace, I suppose." one of the near bystanders commented "Another suitor for the princess."

Willow is startled when the two children from the ally come running out right in front of the Prince's horse startling it.

"Out of my way, you filthy brat!" yelled the Prince as he brings up his whip to attack the children.

But before it could touch the children Willow jumps in front of them and catches the whip. "Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners."

A evil smirk appears on the Prince's face "Oh, I can teach you some manners!" and with that the Prince kicks Willow into a mud puddle.

The crowd bursts into laughter at the mud covered Willow. "Look at that, Abu. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!"

The Prince stops and turns back to Willow. "You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you." Willow rushes the Prince, but the doors to the castle slam shut in her face.

"I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas." Willow says to the castle doors "Come on, Abu. Let's go home."

* * *

_**Riffraff, street rat.**_

_**I don't buy that.**_

_**If only they'd look closer**_

_**Would they see a poor girl? **_

_**No siree.**_

_**They'd find out, there's so much more to me.**_

As they reach their home among the many rooftops of the city. It was no castle, the only shade from the sky above them was a few rugs and wooden pilers and the bed was made up on the floor with cushions more rugs and blankets. It certainly wasn't a castle but for these to friends it was home. Willow in her saddened state pulls back a curtain to reveal the beautiful palace.

"Someday, Abu, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all." with a sigh she replaces the curtain and heads for bed to dream of the life she could have had had she been anyone else.


End file.
